Percy Jackson's Creed: Episode I
by HK7747
Summary: I wasn't able to fully label that it is a Percy Jackson, Star Wars, and Assassin's Creed crossover, but the AC cross-over was a more recent idea of mine. I publish once I get a respectable chunk. Testing the water with this chunk. Rate and comment plz!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Get Framed

So, basically, I have no freaking clue how it happened, but I woke up with an angry mob outside my cabin. I got filled in later that some monsters were found skulking around the borders of camp. The leader was captured and was found to be carrying documents instructing them to attack camp, instructions that were signed with a seal used exclusively by demigod children of Poseidon. And it was apparently in my handwriting. If you're reading this, let me make it clear that I never wrote a single word that was on those documents. I'm guessing that me being a _very_ rare demigod child of Poseidon's, conclusions were jumped to quite quickly. As I realized how dangerous leaving through the front way was, despite my whole 'Invincibility' thing going on. I was seriously considering just throwing myself out of one of the back windows and making a run for it when Chiron made his way in with Annabeth on his back, barely squeezing in the door and avoiding anybody forcing their way in so they could all play a jolly game of 'Piñata Percy'. Thinking of it that way kinda made me want to join in.

Anywho, back to the moment. Chiron clopped in, looking solemn as heck. Seeing my teacher that uneasy made me, well... uneasy. Annabeth climbed down and sat there awkwardly shifting her footing, biting her lip, and taking particular interest in just about everywhere else in the cabin but where I was standing. After a few awkward moments of silence, with the mob providing a welcome background sound to eliminate further awkwardness provoked by dead silence, Chiron cleared his throat uneasily and explained the situation.

"Percy, you realise that this puts you in an awkward position, right? The whole camp hates you and since the gods have had more pressing matters to divert their attention, the majority are of them are of the same opinion as their children. Only your father and a select few who are in league with your father or who have reason to believe your innocence stand against instant condemning of you." He told me gravely, bowing his head as my predicament was laid out before me.

"And where do you stand on this?" I asked, shocked.

"I would really like to believe you on this Percy, but your seal is the only one like it around, as you are the only claimed demigod offspring of Poseidon's and you should know how hard seals like those are to copy. The most minute details are put into each one to make them ever-so-slightly unique and harder to forge. What makes everyone even more certain that this is your doing and not something they got many years back before the pact, when Poseidon's demigod offspring were as common as, say Apollo's or Hermes', is that it has your name sealed into it. Even if you didn't write this, it's definitely your personal seal. The only thing that's keeping me from turning you in is my conviction that if anyone knows how to clear their name, it's you. Now, there's a back door cleverly dissimulated into the wall there. In this bag, you'll find passports, money, both mortal and Olympian, keys to one of the camp cars and the latest prophecy, fresh from Rachel, and I have reason to believe that it will have to do with this, er... predicament. My advice is to keep on the move, never stay in the same general area. At first, your only worry will be monsters, though I don't even know how much they will be bothering you. Not many monsters, especially the weaker ones would dare approaching a scent of Poseidon offspring with a hint of Achilles' curse. Yet, soon enough, the Olympians will have a meeting to determine whether or not action should be taken against you. Percy, your support is a small minority among the Olympians. So, it may be safe to say that after some time, you may have monsters _and _demigods all screaming for your blood." He exhaled after his long spiel of instruction.

"Chiron, why am I not surprised that this is the case? Ever since I came onto the scene, everybody's been wanting a piece of me. And not quite in the way I'd have hoped. Monsters at every turn, back-stabbing fellow demigods... Never a dull day for one Perseus Jackson." My face wore a grim smile at that prospect.

"It truly is unfortunate that one demigod needs to go through that much criticism, hate, and hardship in so few years. Especially a demigod with the burden of being a child of the Big Three. I will hold you up no longer, Percy, take a few friends who you can trust right to the end, perhaps Annabeth, Grover, and Mr. di Angelo. Yes, they would be ideal people to help you. Farewell, Percy, may your father watch over you well on your journey." And with that, he left back out the front door and closed it behind him.

At once, I grabbed another backpack and started rifling through my dresser, grabbing clothes that were more the kind of thing that would help me blend into crowds, though I don't know how much it mattered, because monsters, demigods, and Immortals alike all seemed to not care how much of a scene they made in public, as the Mist would tamper with what was actually seen. Once that was done and I packed a few other essentials, I bolted over to the section of wall Chiron indicated as being a concealed door.

I ran my fingers over it and suddenly, the fountain split in half, with one half swivelling and sliding along the ground over to the section of wall, attaching to the wall with the flat side, and then the door swung open, giving me my much-needed sneak-out.

I assumed that Annabeth, Grover, and Nico weren't part of the mob outside my door, and my assumption was proven correct when I saw the three of them waiting by one of the camp SUVs, all of them carrying laden backpacks.

They all turned at the sound of my footsteps, and at the same time they started bombarding me with questions:

"Did you do it?"

"Who do you think did it?"

"Do you find that enchiladas taste different when you have a cold?"

"No, of course didn't... I don't have the faintest clue who could've done it, Nico... Grover, dude, you have to tone down the enchilada craze, buddy, and plus, I have never tried enchiladas when I've had a cold."

Annabeth breathed out an audible sigh of relief, Nico looked pensive as he tried to figure out his own answer to his whole 'who dunnit?' dilemma, Grover looked crestfallen.

"Anyways, we can stand around, or we can get the heck out of here!" I said, unlocking the doors and hopping into the driver's seat. They followed my lead, darting over to individual doors, Annabeth taking shotgun, and hastened to get their seatbelts on as I ripped down the road away from camp.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd have to be leaving camp behind with the possibility of never going back..." I said, noticing the actual sincerity in my voice as I said it.

Annabeth looked over sympathetically, saying nothing, but laid a comforting hand on my arm, causing a shock to go through my whole body, and my hands suddenly had the steering wheel in a vice-grip.

The next half hour saw no real conversation go on except Grover and Nico playing video games in the back seat on the in-car game console. By the sounds of it, they were playing some hack-and-slash game, Nico apparently winning by a huge margin.

Finally, I turned to Annabeth as we stopped off at a road-side diner on the outskirts of New York City, and asked: "Where do you think we should go?"

She frowned as she thought it over, "Hmmm, definitely not New York or Cali, both would be crawling with either monsters, demigods or immortals. But then again, immortals can pop up anywhere, so avoiding them might be pretty difficult. Let's give it some more thought before making the decision."

And with that we went into the diner.

We picked out a booth in a back corner, with the bench covering both intersecting walls, giving us a good sense of security, as we were looking in the direction that any potential immediate threat could come from: ahead. From there, we could see the counter, the entrance, the washrooms, and other booths.

A waiter in her late teens, probably working this job to pay for tuition, or something like that, came to our booth to take orders.

In one of those stereotypically bored manners, she took our orders: I ordered a double chicken burger, Annabeth took a veggie burger, Nico took a triple patty hamburger, whereas Grover ordered a Caesar salad wrap.

After your typical long wait for food, she came back with our orders, as well as my Coke, Annabeth's Sprite, Nico's Ginger Ale, and Grover's two cans of 7-Up. Grover fitted the cans in his drink hat, opening them, pooping the tubes in the cans and then putting the piece in his mouth. He chuckled contentedly as the clear, bubbly liquid coursed through the tubes and into his mouth, and suddenly we all stopped and laughed along as he looked pretty ridiculous sitting there with his hat sitting on top of his rasta.

Once we were settled down from our laughing fits, we found it pretty hard to have been laughing a few moments ago when we suddenly saw a stranger approaching our booth. Somehow, maybe by a lucky guess, I knew that we all instinctively reached for our respective weapons: Annabeth for her bronze knife that was in a sheath at the small of her back, Nico reached for the trigger on a mechanism he had Annabeth design to spring the Stygian blade out of its sheath across his back, Grover reached for his reed pipes, and I went for my lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide.

" Calm down, I'm no threat, I just want to talk with you," he said, as we all jumped due to the fact that he noticed our very subtle millimetres of movement towards our weapons. This had to be a god or some other immortal. But then the soothing voice and the ever-cheery demeanour struck a chord in me, as well as just some gut instinct.

"Father," I gulped, afraid for what he might have to say to me about my current predicament.

"Hello there, Percy; Annabeth; Grover; Nico. I trust you will give me a chance to have a seat?" he asked, after he had nodded a greeting to the others. We all shuffled down to give him space.

I looked my father over. Gone was the appearance he usually took on. He didn't even look like what he did when I saw him during the war. He took on the appearance of a young sailor, wearing a crew shirt with a trident emblazoned on the front of it, wearing a tuque above a grizzled face covered in patchy stubble and a few scars. But there were still the same eyes: green like the ocean and with the smile crinkles. He was not smiling now, though.

Sensing this, Poseidon decided to push forward with what he had to say: "Zeus called an emergency meeting as soon as you fled from camp. We deliberated on what should be done with you, and then a vote went down. A few more gods came onto our side when the decision on the consequences of your actions in regards to your abrupt departure from camp. Even Athena wanted to see you given a peaceful chance to prove your innocence. Yet it was still not enough. The majority voted that not a single inch of the United States be a safe haven for you as of tomorrow at noon. They will unleash the most horrible and deadly forces they have control over on you. And at the same time the next day, we join the hunt ourselves." He looked downcast as he explained that last part.

Annabeth, who seemed to be looking for a loophole in what Poseidon said, brightened up when she seemed to have found it: "What if we just go out of the country?"

Poseidon shook his head: "Zeus would shoot you out of the sky, and he would order me to sink any boat you might take overseas."

It was Annabeth's turn to shake her head: "Why try to go overseas when we have a country border right by us?"

We all looked at her blankly, even my father.

She sat there still in the same 'come-on-you-guys-should-get-this' stance she finished her last statement with.

"Canada!" she said, as if we should all know that... which we should've.

"Canada?" my father asked warily. "You do know that the Lastrygonians are based there and once they know you're there, they will be after you, after what you and Tyson did a few years back."

"Yeah, I remember that..." I said, reminiscing on the events that day. "But still, Dad, Annabeth's right. It would be our best bet to get out of the country ASAP, because that's where the loophole in the decision is. You said that the gods would ensure that not a single inch of the country would be a safe haven, so the logical decision would be to get out of the country."

My father still looked hesitant: "You do realize that once you cross into Canada, I can no longer help you whilst you are out of the country?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean that I can't send any nick-of-time help, it means that I can't appear personally to help you like right now. It means that I'll lose sight of you completely. I'll never know whether or not you're safe. Not even gut feeling will do any good. This'll stress me out more than all my experiences up to date combined, Percy, and I think you get a bit of the picture as to how stressful that could be."

I looked down, a complete sucker for my dad's guilt trip, but I knew what had to be done.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I'll have to go there, lie low, and try to find a way to conduct the investigation from there. I'll be back when I have a way to clear my name."

He nodded, crestfallen, but he still understood the importance of me leaving: "Then I'll need to give you a piece of information: there is someone over there, Grover and Nico should be able to sense him, that can be of help to you. In fact, he might be the key to all this. He doesn't know about his involvement in this world yet, but I can tell you no more than the fact that he is in the province of Ontario. Where more specifically is still a mystery to me. Good luck, all of you, and know that you all carry the blessings of your respective gods."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Road Trip (whoopee...)

Somehow, what my dad said struck home with us, and so the car ride was (initially) the embodiment of awkward-ness. Annabeth and I sat silently in the front, with the only sound coming from the back as Grover munched nervously on his pop cans and Nico polished his already gleaming sword. Annabeth and I cleared our throats several times over the crinkle of the metal Grover was chewing and the squeak of Nico's cloth over the flat of his blade. After an hour of this, my hand darted out and suddenly, the radio was on. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief as the latest hits filled the sound void and soon enough we were all singing along with the songs we recognized and learning the ones we didn't. We'd been driving for 6 hours when we decided to make a pit stop, an hour away from the Niagara Falls crossing. As we sat back down in the car, laden with bags of snacks and drinks, I handed out the passports; a little intrigued that Chiron was able to make passports for the four of us, able to know that Grover, Annabeth, and Nico would come with me. There had to be some kind of charm that allowed the pictures to mirror our current appearance, because I have never had a passport picture taken, much less half a year ago, apparently when it was issued. After getting our ADHD jacked up on sweets (not a good idea), we set out for the border. When we got to the border, we went through the border inspection. They looked through every normal part of the car (it had secret compartments) and had us come in to fill out forms and have our persons inspected.

Once inside, we were to empty out our pockets into the bins that would go through sensors and then go through the metal detectors. I leaned over and casually whispered to the others as we filled out the necessary forms:

"Do you think celestial bronze will set off the detector?"

They looked over, and Annabeth replied: "Why didn't you leave it in the car?"

"Ummm, it's Riptide... you know, Riptide just keeps returning to my pocket."

She chewed her lip as she thought my dilemma through.

"Just put it in the bin and hope that it won't return to your pocket before you go through the detector..." she sighed as she signed the form with a flourish (I don't know how she could've worked her way through all the gibberish, being dyslexic and all), while Nico and I struggled to fill ours out.

After a while and whispered instructions from Grover, Nico and I gave them our forms and we started emptying our pockets into the bin and going through the metal detector. Annabeth walked confidently through to no alarm. When Nico went through, it went off, he muttered something about a piercing he just got, and the officer waved his mini-metal detector around Nico and patted him up. When Nico got the okay, he joined Annabeth on the other side and Grover stepped through and set it off. He nervously bleated out that he "accidentally" swallowed some tin foil. When the officer repeated the waving detector-pat-up routine, and Grover went over and looked on, worried that Riptide might have come back since I put it in the bin.

I was trembling head to toe as I slowly strode through, cringing internally, waiting for the telltale beep of the detector finding metal on me. I even closed my eyes as I walked through. I kept walking until I found it odd that I hadn't heard anything. It was then that I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing right in front of my friends, and I let out a pent up shuddering laugh of relief.

That got the officer suspicious: "Yo, kid, ya got something wrong with ya?"

"Just... an unexplained phobia of metal detectors, sir." I said, knowing it was the worst lie anyone has _ever_ told. I was waiting for him to run up and (attempt) to detain me for suspicious conduct.

"'Phobia of metal detectors'. Alright, whatever, kid, just get going, you guys are clean." He said, turning back to go to the desk, where I saw was a muted mini-TV playing what looked like a football game.

We went out through the doors on that side of the office, officially stepping onto foreign soil, only to go back to where our car was parked.

A few hours later, after having all our cash changed into Canadian money (we divvied it up and went to separate places, to avoid suspicion when seeing four teens with a crap load of big American bills), we were checked into two average rooms in a hotel near the Falls, to save some of our money.

Annabeth logically had one room to herself and seeing as how our rooms were adjoining, I saw fit to drag the extra mattress into Grover and Nico's room so I could camp out there, instead. We spent a couple of days cooped up in there, with door handle signs saying that we didn't want room cleanup and ordering room service a-go-go.

One night we were all in the "guys'" room, laying on our backs on our beds, Annabeth next to me on mine, with a bellyful of Fettuccine Alfredo, Pizza, and pop, with _Lethal Weapon 3_ playing on the TV, we bounced around the occasional question about what we were to do from there.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Where's this guy who's going to help us?"

"How am I going to clear my name?"

"How are Murtaugh and Riggs gonna stop these guys? They're protected by their diplomatic immunity!"

Funny how these questions were different for the most part, and yet they all shared the same answer:

"I don't know..."

We eventually laid back again and started dozing off, Grover snoring with a piece of tin foil quivering as it hung out of his mouth, Nico stock still and seemingly looking like he could be dead (ironic as it would be), and Annabeth with her head resting on my chest as my limbs formed some kind of spiral.

Suddenly, Grover jumped up and yelled:

"That's it!"

We all jumped as his shout of comprehension doubled at the moment when Murtaugh shoots the bad guy who had just yelled: "Diplomatic Immunity!"

"What are you talking about Grover?" Annabeth grumbled slowly rising up from my chest, rubbing her eyes.

"A satyr friend of mine told me about this scent he got, really strong, Olympian scent while on mission, but wasn't able to check it out as he was already on the run with his demigod. He died before he had a chance to follow the scent, but luckily he had told me the approximate location of where he caught the scent, and even then, our senses go on for quite a bit, so it could be pretty close, or pretty far. We can pick up a GPS tomorrow and be on our way after we check out."

About three hours after picking up a GPS, we entered the rural area where Grover recalled that his friend had caught the scent. While stopping at a gas station, he spun a slow circle, covertly sniffing the air, trying to get the smell. Coming back from the store after paying, I proposed a theory:

"Hey, maybe this guy might have been gotten to since then..."

Grover glared at me, then replied: "I'm not sure, but it's possible that satyrs may have a more developed nose for anything Olympian-scented, and so it's entirely possible that any monsters may not have smelt him by now... Either way, I've got the scent. We've got another twenty or so minutes."

I shrugged and we climbed back in, Annabeth at the wheel for this leg of the drive. I sighed in relief as I sank back into the comfy depths of the passenger seat and my eyes closed properly for the first time since about six o' clock that morning.

I woke up later as Grover shook me awake from the back seat, accompanied with his excited bleats of: "This is it! This is it! It's hee-ee-ere!"

I rubbed my eyes and looked at our surroundings. We were pulling into a Tim Horton's. I wasn't impressed. Not one bit.

"_This_ is where we're going to find the guy who's going to help us? A coffee shop? I actually expected to be going by some street fight and see some guy batting away guys like flies."

Nico piped up for one of the rare few times during the ride: "Sometimes the greatest of warriors can come from the most modest surroundings. Look at you: you were drifting somewhere in the limbo between the rank of school scum and the big cheese. You were a face in the crowd, and yet here you are the best mortal swordsman alive."

At a loss for words, I simply shrugged and got out, leading the others into the shop. Contrary to popular belief of coffee shops, it was relatively dead in there, employees absent-mindedly wiping the clean counters in front of them, their eyes darting around, desperately trying to find something to fill the dull lack of afternoon excitement. One of them, the one operating the only till open, looked up and beamed as he saw us walking up to the counter, ready to finally get something relatively occupying to do.

When we were almost at the counter, Grover tugged me back hard.

"What is it?" I snarled under my voice. Then I almost kicked myself when I saw how pale he was.

He gulped a few times, and then whispered back, his voice quivering: "It's him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "How do I break this to you?..."

"Are you sure?" I asked stumbling over the incredulity in my voice.

"I'm positive," Grover said confidently.

I thought quickly, then went and tugged the other two back and explained the situation. Then they went through the little interrogation I had just had with Grover. When he confirmed his stance, we decided we had better just play things out like regular customers and then try to find a way to talk to him.

We walked back up to the counter where Dan, as his nametag read, was eyeing us suspiciously.

"Sorry, just trying to sort out what we want," I told him with a forced chuckle.

"No prob, what can I getcha?" he said, looking down at his screen, waiting to input our order.

"Er... can I get two sesame seed bagels, toasted, one with cream cheese and the other with butter, cheddar and bacon; as well as two plain bagels, both with plain cream cheese. And if I could get two Boston Cream donuts as well as a Honey Cruller and an Old Fashion Plain donut. A bottle of Peach Drink, a bottle of Iced Tea, a bottle of 7- Up, and two cans of Diet Pepsi."

I waited a few seconds as he input everything, then he looked up and asked: "Anything else I can get you today?"

"No, thanks."

"Your total is $16.59."

I handed him a twenty bill and after giving me the change, he instructed me that my order would be down at the other side in a minute or so.

I went and sat back down at the table the others picked out, far enough from the lingering customers so as to not be heard. I sat there drumming my fingers, trying to figure out how we would go about revealing Dan's origins to him. The thing was, we weren't quite sure what his origins were, because Grover said he didn't smell like a demigod, but definitely like someone powerful and good. Grover concluded he couldn't be a god, because gods know practically from birth of their identity, or at least figure it out one way or another. Yet, there was still that nagging familiarity in his scent, that Grover had already started gnawing on a thick pile of napkins.

"But how are we going to get a chance to talk to him?" Nico asked, which got us all thinking.

"I could ask to see the supervisor and use the Mist to make them end his shift now and we can talk to him," I suggested.

Annabeth looked at me, a little bummed that I had been the one to think of that plan, but proceeded to say: "Do it."

So I casually strolled up to the counter, all the while remembering Chiron's lessons on how to manipulate the Mist.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Dan asked, and I blinked as I hadn't realized I had already reached the counter.

"Um, could I talk with your supervisor?" I said, shifting my weight from one foot to the other, nervous about what I was about to attempt.

"Sure," he said simply and shortly came back with a plump girl in her early- to mid- twenties.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, a little wary of why she needed to halt her duties in the Drive- Thru.

I snapped my fingers, focusing on the thought I wanted to plant. A gust of wind swept through the store, despite all the doors being closed, accompanied with the deafening _snap_ sound.

"Dan's shift is over. My friends and I urgently need to inform him of a family emergency," I said in a commanding voice as the lights flickered and another gust blew through the store.

As if in a trance (which she kinda was), she responded: "Sure. Dan, your shift is over. These people are here to inform you of a family emergency."

He complied, frowning of me all the while, then sat down beside us, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Once he sat down, he launched into action:

"What the hell do you think you're doing? That's costing me money! Are you _trying_ to get me fired? Who the _hell_ are you?"

The others flinched with each word he spat out. I sat, perfectly still, where I was with my eyes closed, patiently waiting for the end of his tirade.

Once it had arrived, I opened my eyes and asked in a soft voice: "Dan, have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"

"Yeah: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and all them. Why do you ask?"

"What if I told you they were real, and still very much running the show?"

"I'd say that that's preposterous, because that means that all the rest of the stuff in the myths is true, too. And I'm pretty sure people would know if a _Minotaur_ was running around."

"Maybe mortals don't see it, due to a mystical force called Mist, manipulating what they see and believe."

"Like what you did back there with my supervisor?"

"Yup. I'm telling you all this because what comes next might surprise you a little."

"What?"

"You have a big role to play in this world. You belong to it."

"What?" he repeated incredulously.

"You're part of the world of the Greek gods. At least one of your true parents is an Olympian. A god."

He blinked, processing what I had said, then started chuckling.

"What is it, Candid Camera? Punk'd? Just for Laughs?" he asked, still lauging.

Without saying anything, I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. The release of the blade was enough to silence his laughter.

"Oh my goodness..." he said, staring at Riptide, which I set down on the table in front of me.

"Yup. It's very much real, and you're very much a part of it," I told him, sheathing Riptide.

Grover broke through the ensuing silence: "Um, Percy? We have a problem. Laistrygonians."

I turned to the windows, and saw them up the road.

"Shit. Dan, we have to go. _Now_. And you're coming with us," I said, jumping up and bolting towards the car outside.

It was too late. They were already driving up in a blood-red convertible with all sorts of skull paint jobs and a skeletal arm balled into a fist as a hood ornament.

They pulled into the parking lot and drove right up to the parking spot parallel to where the five of us stood. They all vaulted over the driver-side doors, each of them landing directly in front of each of us.

They seriously looked like they came right out of _The Outsiders_. One of them had a faded jean jacket with the sleeves torn off, showing bulging arms literally covered in tattoos. It was open at the front, showing a banner tattoo that read: "Babycakes". What was it with these guys and Babycakes?

He walked right up to me: "Son of Poseidon, you are responsible for my father's death!"

I looked at him blankly. He raised his fist and roared: "For Joe Bob!"

Comprehension dawned on me. Joe Bob was the leader of the Laistrygonian band that attacked me at Merryweather Prep. Then I panicked. There was no Tyson to save me. As his fist swung down in a terrible arc of destruction, I braced myself for a world of pain. I cringed, waiting for the blow.

Again, my cringing was all for naught as the blow never came. I opened my eyes to see lanky Dan had caught Babaycakes' fist in his hand! He had it quivering as Babycakes' arm was forced back towards its owner. Suddenly, there was a snap and his wrist hung limp at an awkward angle. He looked down at his wrist, shocked, only for Dan to clock him something good.

He flew back a few feet and sat up, looking at Dan in horror, then yelled: "Run!" and he and his goons scrambled back into their convertible and peeled off back onto the highway. The four of us swivelled back to ogle at Dan. He just sat there and shrugged.

"How did you _do_ that?" Annabeth asked gobsmacked. "Normally, a blow as hard as that is enough to make a mini-shockwave, much less that it could easily kill a person, or rather that bones would most certainly be broken if one were to _attempt _to block a punch such as that!"

Dan looked back down at his hands and shrugged. The suddenly he began to turn beet-red all over and then there was a mini-burst as a leak sprung right at a pressure point below his right wrist. Blood flowed out at an alarming rate, and then he fainted shortly after.

We went to a park at the north end of town and went well down the forest trail and far from any trail at all and set up camp. Annabeth tended to Dan, noticing that her efforts to stem his original 'leak' were all for naught as another opening would simply open up and do the deed.

Annabeth, Nico and I sat grimly silent and pensive, whereas Grover was looking very much in deep thought. Then he jumped up. It seemed he always liked to that when he realized something.

"Guys! Guys! And... Annabeth... I found out why Dan's familiar as far as what he looks like and also his scent. "It's entirely possible that he could be the last of what are referred to as 'Butterfly Gods'. It's something that hasn't been done since the original God-Titan war and even then, none ever survived to fulfill their purpose. Either some died while they were still mortal or they weren't able to survive the transformation. The process he's going through right now is his body replacing his blood with Ichor. While he's out, beings that represent the future of his domains will visit his dreams and will train him in their ways and the rest will fall into place. When that's done, he'll be up."

Annabeth, Nico, and I looked at him, baffled. It was a lot to process, considering this was something that hasn't been done since Kronos was up and about in his own body, and that this was something otherworldly of which we had not heard the slightest hint.

"Grover... how is it that you know this and we don't know anything whatsoever remotely related to this?" Nico asked bluntly.

Grover looked proud: "The gods permitted the knowledge of these to be passed down from satyr to satyr, and that we know of them and the signs that way we can make sure that one will survive the process and be able to bring them back with us. It's one of the satyrs' most proudly guarded secrets."

Something occurred to Annabeth: "If he's the one that's going to help us, wouldn't that violate the whole: 'gods don't take part in quests' rule?"

Grover looked at her: "The laws of the through and through gods don't apply to these gods. These ones can be at Camp Half-Blood if they want, they can be part of quest squads, and they can directly influence turning points in quests. Besides, this isn't a quest per se, just the four of us setting out to clear Percy's name and he joined us."

Annabeth walked over to check how he was doing. She mopped up the dried blood from the 'wounds' and saw something: "His leaks are all sealed up! And his physique is a lot better than when he went out."

It had been a day and a half since he was out and his lanky physique had lacked muscle at that time, whereas now he was at about the same physicality as me.

"Then I'd say about another half-day and he might wake up," Grover said.

We spent the night with two people up: one checking on Dan and the other on watch duty. Every two hours there was a direct swap in guard duty, the two who were on duty went to sleep and vice versa, and when it switched back, the roles switched around.

We packed our stuff up and were driving back towards Niagara and it was about one in the afternoon when there was a sharp intake of breath and Dan had waken up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trippy Dreams

***Guess I should be putting disclaimers up... :S Basically it's the usual... I don't own Percy Jackson, Star Wars or Assassin's Creed (I wish I did...). Anywho, this chapter is (obviously) in 3****rd**** person and this happens in Dan's head while he's out cold***

Dan up blinking, looking around himself, seeing a cloudy room that flashed scientific formulas every few seconds. He spun around sharply at a whooshing sound. He looked around and saw a guy that had the look of a model, with blindingly white teeth and aviators, wearing a plaid button-up shirt over a v-neck t-shirt, and yet he seemed to be so much more than some model.

"Hey kid, how ya doing? I'm Apollo," he said, extending a hand to help Dan up.

"Like the Sun god?" Dan asked.

He flashed one of those blinding grins and replied: "One and the same, kiddo. This may seem like it's some messed-up dream, but it's reality. I'm just talking to you in your head. You're the only survivor of a generation of what we call 'butterfly gods'. Kinda lame sounding, eh? Trust Ares to come up with that... Anyways, I'd say it's kinda accurate, but there's also the 'cat factor' to consider too... you've lived several lives since you were made. That's why you've had flashes of times and events you've never seen or heard of. Am I right that this happens?" he looked at Dan with raised eyebrows, and Dan nodded.

He continued: "But it's not 'you die, you get reborn', it's 'you die, you die', and we have no means of getting you back. _You_, however, have lasted each life and finally your god potential has matured. Now, a huge Titan- Gods war is coming up, one that will make all preceding ones combined look comparatively like a food fight. Kronos is going to return to full power, whether we like it or not. And our world limits the power of our domains. So, we decided that we gift you with domain over two very different but very powerful domains."

With that he stepped away, revealing two figures: one was in an ornate white robe with a large belt that showed a stylistic diamond shape of sorts with wings which had throwing knives aplenty fitted on either side. He also wore some odd bracers and a curved sword with engravings in a language he could not understand at his hip. The cowl of the cloak revealed little of his face, save for a stubbly lower half of his face. The cuffs of his sleeves were a light pink colour from blood stains past. Whether it was his or others', Dan preferred to not ask him.

The other was dressed almost literally in rags that hung limply over a toned body. Scars adorned what was visible of his arms and torso and his shaved head and hard glint in his eyes gave him the air of someone you wouldn't want to cross, just like his companion. A strange cylindrical-like object hung from his belt.

The white-robed one stepped forward and in a heavy Italian accent, introduced himself: "I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Master of the Assassin's Guild during the Italian Renaissance." He shook hands with Dan and stepped back.

The other one coolly nodded from where he stood: "Galen Marek, also known as Starkiller, formerly a Dark Jedi, then redeemed by Rahm Kota. I am from the future and at this very moment, my domain is going through the blockade of Naboo."

Ezio piped up: "And I have been dead for a good 500 years, or so."

Dan looked from one to the other, at a loss for what to say.

Apollo chipped in: "Dan, they're going to train you the basics of each aspect of your domain, then the rest will come with time, experience, and lots of practice."

Ezio stepped forward, saying: "I believe it would be better for your training if I trained you first, that way you wouldn't be Force-dependant as well as your hand-to-hand combat basics will be honed by the time I hand you over to Jedi Marek."

Dan nodded and was shocked when their surroundings changed and Apollo and Starkiller were gone. They stood in a walled town, quite old by the looks of the architecture, yet it had a quite recently built look to it. Then he clued in: he must have been brought to a place from the Italian Renaissance. Ezio motioned for him to get in to the arena before him, a round pegged-off circle.

Dan was reluctant and even more so when Ezio stepped in as well. Took off the outer robe he had on, revealing a long sleeved cotton shirt under an ornate vest. This also meant the hood went along with it. It was a rugged face, yet one that certainly must have had him batting away women by the dozens at some point in his life. Yet the Assassin Dan saw before him seemed to not be so much the ladies' man he might've been. A scar ran from above his upper lip to slightly below his lower one. He started removing the many weapons he carried with him. He removed those odd bracers, the sword a huge knife, removed about thirty throwing knives from different spots, including a few in his boots. He also removed smoke bombs until finally he wind-milled his shoulders a bit, feeling the relief of not wearing all those weapons.

"Face up, Daniel," he said, crouching slightly in a fight-ready stance.

"It's just Dan," he replied, still standing stock-still. That was his mistake.

In a blur of movement so fast Dan almost missed it, Ezio crouched down and threw sand in Dan's face, using Dan's disorientation to his advantage to the fullest extent by running up and raining a succession of blows, all of them quick jabbing low contact hits to critical points until a minute later, Dan lay on his side, curled in a ball on the arena ground, groaning from the pain of that experience.

Ezio crouched down beside Dan, grinning: "Do not assume that every fight needs to be a fair one, Dan. Use distractions and trickery to your advantage when possible. And also, while we're at it, you need to be able to anticipate the blows blinded or otherwise."

Dan groaned loudly as he pushed himself back on his feet and imitated Ezio's stance. Suddenly, his surroundings were more prominent to his senses. He somehow _knew_ of the banner behind him and it gave him an idea. As Ezio prepared to pull the same move off, Dan's hand reached back blindly and ripped down the banner, swinging it in a circle so that it deflected the sand thrown by Ezio and then waited as Ezio charged him down. As he drew close, Dan then whipped the banner in his direction, then stepping in as he did so, using the banner's flight as a distraction to gain some space on Ezio. It was his turn to dole out some blows and next thing he knew, Dan saw himself admiring how the roles had reversed.

Ezio jumped back up, smiling then said: "Those are the basics I need, now for the fun!"

He grabbed the two bracers and waved his hand. Suddenly, three men, all dressed elaborately.

"I am going to teach you the art of the Hidden Blade. I see no point in teaching you swordplay as Starkiller will teach you lightsaber forms and you will most likely favour that weapon. The hidden blade is an Assassin's signature weapon. That is the case for a reason. It is very useful when wanting to stalk your target. If walking through a huge crowd, it is quite useful as you can catch up to your target, discreetly stab them and continue walking. The crowd won't know any better until of course the body falls or the amount of blood becomes apparent. The deploying mechanism is connected to a ring via strings, et cetera, et cetera. You simply flick out the wrist and out comes the blade, try it."

So Dan put on the Hidden Blade gauntlets and flicked out his wrists to see the blade fly out to full length. He flicked his wrists another time and they re-sheathed. He did this a few more times. Ezio then wordlessly pointed out one of the three apparitions.

This one was quite the chubby man and had a cold, calculating look about him. Dan walked up, flicked his wrist and the blade popped out. Suddenly, the apparition came to life and started panicking, crying out in Italian. He turned and fled, having difficulty climbing over the waist-high railing of the training area.

Dan looked questioningly at Ezio, who nodded in the fleeing apparition's direction. Dan blinked then took after the man. For a man of his portly size, he sure could run. Instinct of some sort kicked into Dan's mind and he diverted from his direct pursuit to leap up a piled pyramid of crates and onto overhead beams, hopping from one to the next, and making up for the gap. He was only a few feet behind and was about to run out of beams, and decided that this was the time to go for it. He leapt off the last beam, headed straight for the man, one arm extended forward and the other behind him with the blade out. The was a thud as he landed on the man, sinking the blade into the man's throat and watching as blood correspondingly flowed out. He stepped back, sheathed the blade and saw his right hand was covered in blood.

"Uberto Alberti, my first assassination, one that was more personal than anything, but it nonetheless led me down the road to who I am now; or rather who I was 500 and some years ago. Not many assassins get into the field by choice, but rather are unceremoniously forced into it, whether it be by life-and-death circumstance, by their actions simply leading them into the job with no way back, or simply by birth into the order. You are being thrust into this world by it being your domain of rule, or at least, one of them, and your children as well as theirs will all carry the assassin's gene. The time has come for my last two pieces of knowledge to be imparted to you. The first is the history of the assassin order. We have been around since the Crusades, not necessarily choosing sides in the conflict, but rather silently eliminating figures who threaten the balance of life. Most of these people associate themselves with the Templar order, the sworn enemies of the Assassin order. Wherever the Templar order carries out some operation to achieve their goals of total global control, the Assassin order follows to thwart their plans, for the sake of the people.

"We are the unseen guardian angels of the populace, blending in with the crowd, and we make it our goal to take out our targets with the least commotion caused. In your present, the Templar order very much has the upper hand in the conflict, with the Assassin kind nearly extinct. That is one of the reasons the gods chose it to be one of your domains, so that you may continue to hold the Templar operations at bay, and maybe even destroy their order and teachings once and for all. The second piece of knowledge is a very useful tool in the Assassin arsenal. It is no weapon, yet it is the deadliest trait of an Assassin: the knowledge of a person's allegiance and intents. The first Assassins were so good at infiltration and learning of peoples' intentions that it eventually became a second sight to them, and so it has continued to be for Assassins of all generations.

"We call it Eagle Vision. People can be lit up red, yellow, white or blue. Red signifies an enemy, yellow a target, white identifies a crowd of un-hostile people you can use to blend in with, and blue signifies an ally. The first use of it can sometimes come naturally, but it can be activated with closed eyes and thinking: 'Allow me to find out the intentions of those around me'. After that, it is simple to switch on and off, simply by instinct."

He looked expectantly at Dan, who closed his eyes, thought the incantation and opened his eyes to see the world in a different hue, and Ezio standing in front of him lit up a brilliant blue.

"Wow!" Dan exclaimed. Ezio grinned and suddenly his surroundings went back to the cloudy room. Dan turned off the Eagle Vision and saw Apollo and Galen Marek standing there.

Ezio stepped back into line with them and declared: "He is now an _assassino_. _Per piacere conocierte_, Daniel. Good luck..." and with that his form melted into a burst of light.

Starkiller stepped forward: "You ready?"

Dan nodded and the surroundings changed again, this time into a circular well-lit metal room. In front of him, there were three crates.

Galen looked at him and said: "Close your eyes and reach out with your senses, try to connect with everything around you, know where everything is."

Dan did as he was told and suddenly it was as if his eyes were open and he saw everything from a third-person view. He had the whole room mapped out, he felt Galen raise his arm and felt this surge as a force gripped the three crates and shifted them around different places in the room. They all opened and three perforated spheres floated out. They all had weapons in each hole and floated around in a circle around him. Galen floated one of those cylindrical objects towards him. He reached out and gripped it.

Galen spoke up: "This is a lightsaber. It is the weapon of Jedi and Sith alike. When activated an energy blade is released, a blade that can cut through virtually anything but like energy forces. So, blaster bolts like the ones the probe droids will fire at you and other lightsabers are some of the more common forces that will deflect off of the blade. The Jedi and Sith have both formed many Forms of lightsaber combat, all with different pros and cons. One of the first lessons an apprentice is told when they have a lightsaber is that it is their _life_. The weapon is an extension of the user, an extension of the Force, and essentially _is_ the user. I want you to use this one for now, and I want you to open up to the Force and allow it to guide the blade and in doing so, destroy the probe droids with your eyes still closed."

Dan pressed the activation button and heard the hum of the blade. He quickly associated himself with the weight and balance of the blade and nodded that he was ready. The probe droids continued to circle and as Dan opened his senses up he suddenly _knew_ what was going to happen before it did: as the probe droids halted and began bobbing in the air on the spot, one released a quick shot and Dan was surprised to find that his arms had unknowingly positioned themselves so that the bolt deflected off of the lightsaber blade and straight back, destroying the droid.

Suddenly, both of the others released shots simultaneously from the left and right of him. He deflected one back with his blade again and extended his other hand and channelled this new-found connection to his surroundings at the bolt, willing it to return to its sender. And to his shock it complied.

When this one went up in a ball of fire, Dan opened his eyes and sheathed the lightsaber. Galen looked at him thoughtfully: "You learn quickly." Dan was almost taken aback when Galen suddenly ignited his own lightsaber and charged him.

Galen's lightsaber wove a dance of death, jabs and slashes flashing around in an erratic pattern that was almost simultaneous, and yet Dan's lightsaber met each swing, deflecting it away. Their blades locked in a push-and-pull situation, and despite Dan's godly strength, Galen stood his ground quite well. Dan sent a push with the Force at Galen as he did the same and they both flew back, both converting their falls into a landing. Galen stood straight up and pointed his hand at Dan and sent arcs of deadly lightning his way. Dan sheathed his lightsaber and used the Force to catch the lightning inches from his palms and send it back Galen's way, and suddenly tapped into some nagging nub and was now sending his own lightning at Galen, and suddenly they were in another tug-of-war as their lightning pushed one against the other.

The tension of the collision grew and the light where the two forces met grew and with a flash slammed them into the walls behind them. They got up and Galen nodded his approval, and the surroundings changed again, this time into a similar metallic corridor, with many obstacles in the way.

"Navigate it using the Force and anything related to what I have taught you," he said simply.

Dan took off, using the Force to fuel his strides and opening up his senses. He slid on his knees and leaned back as a jet of flame blasted mere inches over him. He flipped back to his feet and continued at full tilt. He jumped up and ran across the wall as the floor dropped out and a slab slammed into the wall that was at about head-height when on the floor. Dan jumped to the other as spikes protruded out the wall on his side. He dropped to the floor again when it resumed.

He saw a huge gap up ahead with no walls, floor or roof, and a bottomless expanse stretching below. He didn't even stop for it and pushed with all the Force he could with his feet as he jumped, surprising himself as he easily flew across the expanse, landing some hundred feet away from his take-off point. Starkiller stood in front of him, arms crossed and his eyebrows raised in recognition of his skill.

"You're ready, kid," he stated simply. The surroundings changed back into the cloudy room and Apollo stood there and looked expectantly at Galen, who nodded back at him and said: "He is a Jedi now. He has the basics of both trades and the rest will come instinctively and with experience." He nodded at Dan and also dissolved into a flash of light.

Apollo stepped forward: "Well, you heard them, kid. You've got what it takes to make it with both of their orders. I'll send you back to the real world now and I'll see you in a bit..."

With that, he dissolved into another flash of light and the light of the room intensified until Dan had to close his eyes, and then, he was awake...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: We clear my name...

***I don't own Percy Jackson, Star Wars, or Assassin's Creed! Just a disclaimer that there is a lemon in here! You have been warned!***

"Percy! He's up!" Annabeth cried. I quickly pulled over Grover and I turned around to face Dan.

He groaned: "Hey guys, so I know how we can clear your name, Perce..." he said a little groggily.

"You do? Where do we have to go?" I asked, excited by the prospect of being innocent once again.

"Here's where your enthusiasm fades: Manhattan." Dan said, looking apologetic.

And he was right. The thrill I was feeling of seeing everyone I knew without them wanting to rip my head off was replaced with the horror that everything and everyone associated with our world would be after me the minute we cross the border again.

"Don't worry, you're with a powerful god, and some of the ones back in Manhattan are on your side." Dan said, reassuringly, and then he motioned for me to exit the highway: "Find a secluded clearing. I'm going to pimp this ride."

Once we were in the clearing, Dan had us all get out and he faced the car, a look of sheer concentration on his face as he reached out towards the car. Suddenly it started glowing brighter and brighter and when the light was gone, a huge starship was in its place.

"What do you guys think? Built-in cloaking device and it beats having to go through customs again. Plus, the cloaking device also hides our presence from even the other gods." He motioned for us to get in it as the ramp lowered.

The ship was huge. It had its own docking bay, where you could fit about twenty camp cars. There were also about ten suites for quarters, with huge comfortable beds. The cockpit had four seats, two at the elaborate control board and two more beside other consoles. A little black and red cylindrical robot sat in a corner.

"This is R7-D8. He's an astromech droid. They're quite handy and loyal fellas. R7, turn on."

The previously lifeless droid came to life, various lights blinking and a series of whistles and beeps emanating from it.

"R7, put it in cruise and auto-pilot for Manhattan." Dan said, heading for a room they had yet to see in the middle of the ship. It was a circular room, much like the one Starkiller had trained him in There were multiple mini doors surrounding the area, behind which were stored hologram training droids. At the other end of the room, there was a tool bench of sorts, already littered with materials.

Nico, Grover, Annabeth, and I were rooted at the entrance. Dan looked around.

"This is the meditation/practice room. Do you guys wanna get some fighting practice in?" he asked, waving his hand and out popped twenty or so of the training droids, some transforming into armed demigods, others into various monsters. They all seemed to ignore him as he began to tinker at the bench and focused on us instead. Beautiful.

The big ones came straight for me and Nico, of course. I cut through mine easily and saw Nico doing his stab-of-death thingy. We looked over and saw Grover boot one bot in the head. Painful. Annabeth kept winking in and out of view, stabbing the droids then vanishing. Soon, a heap of sparking droids littered the floor. We walked over to Dan, who was just dusting his hands off as he revealed the two lightsabers and hidden blade gauntlets he built in those few minutes of combat. That had us all baffled. He grabbed a tool on the bench's wall and the arc of floor around us did a 180 into what must be Dan's quarters.

With a wave of his hand, a rack of robes, armour, and various other objects popped out. He picked out a scale-like suit of futuristic-looking armour. He adorned it, as well as a mottled camo cloak. He threw over a few of the other scale suits towards us, and they morphed in midair, making slight adjustments. We stumbled beneath the initial shock of the weight, then followed his lead and put them on. They were much lighter and mobile than one would think.

"Armour made from a synthetic version of the scales of a beast known as Zillo. They are completely impenetrable, even to lightsaber, celestial bronze, the elements, _everything_. That is, once it sets. In its liquid form, the synthetic version can be poured into moulds and then once they solidify, impenetrable." He grabbed two orange crystals from the rack.

We gasped as the two lightsabers floated up and flew apart. The pieces had all expanded outwards. The crystals floated into slots near the middle of the tube, where a portion narrowed into a cone. Once they clicked into place, the lightsaber pieces slowly returned one by one to the places they belong and in the right sequence. Dan gripped them, pressed the activation buttons and twin blue blades sprang to life with an audible hum.

"I fashioned the crystal out of a mixture of celestial bronze and regular blue lightsaber crystals. It's a bit like that weapon that Luke used to carry, right? I mean that I have no intentions of using it on mortals, it's simply that by doing that, I can still use these crystals when I go to visit the domain where the idea of them comes from." He looked at each of us in turn and morphed four wrenches into unique lightsabers. He floated them over to us and when we caught them, we found that he had customized them for us. The felt perfectly weighted in our hands, even comfortable. I ignited mine to have a sea colour of turquoise spring out. Grover's came out a deep emerald green. Annabeth's was a silvery blade and Nico's an obsidian core with a white glow.

Upon further inspection, engraved into the hilts were the insignias of our ruling god or goddess. I looked up in amazement: "Thanks Dan!"

He smiled back: "No prob, Percy. Anyways, it's better that you guys get used to them, because I foresee you guys accompanying me on my quest to my domain. But enough of that, you guys are probably exhausted. The quarters are personalized to you guys based on your domains. See you later!"

I don't know how he did it. The first room I went into was almost like a suite upgrade of my cabin. Sea shells and colours adorned the walls and many sea-faring instruments littered the room. Above what I called the emperor bed (Way bigger than a king bed and kinda rounded, did I mention it was huge?) were two crossed tridents. When I saw those, I suddenly felt a twang and I missed my dad, which was weird seeing how I didn't mind not knowing where he was, because he was always watching over me. But now I was the one who was unable to pinpoint, and I couldn't even begin to imagine how (potentially) worried Poseidon was.

I opened the drawers to a seashell dresser to find pyjamas and a huge assortment of clothes like the ones I usually wear. Creepy thing was they were a perfect fit. As I was getting changed, I already had my PJ pants on and was deliberating over whether or not I wanted to wear a shirt when I felt this weird sensation in my Achilles spot. Not the kind when it's in danger of getting hit, more the kind when you slowly try to touch your forehead and this weird sensation builds up in the spot you're about to touch. I shivered and spun around to see Annabeth standing there wearing a mischievous grin and a silver negligee.

I was baffled: "Umm, what-what are you doing here?"

"I came here _just _to touch your Achilles spot. No, you freakin' doorknob, I'm here because this is where I want to be tonight. With you" She began in a biting, sarcastic tone, and then softened up with the last bit.

Next thing I knew, she was kissing me hungrily. She kept pushing me back until my legs gave out to the edge of the bed. Wait. The bed. That's when her intentions dawned on me. Yeah, I'm slow, so sue me. Anyways, when I realized that, I started responding in kind, edging up with her on top of me to the headboard.

That's when my empathy link started going haywire. Grover was in my head.

"_Hey Percy do you know where the washroom is? I _really_ have to-"_

"_PISS OFF, GROVER! Can't you see I'm a bit busy?"_

"_Oh. Right. Um, I'll go ask Dan. Sorry to interrupt. Ummm, as you were."_

Annabeth was going nuts, roaming every inch of me, trying to kiss every inch. Next thing we knew, our clothes were a heap by the door, which we had programmed not to let anyone in.

I lifted her off me and flipped her onto the bed. I crawled down her, planting kisses as I went. When I reached, well, down there, I hesitated. I'd heard all these guys boast about what they did at this point in time. I banished those thoughts and plunged in sucking, licking, sticking my tongue in. Some random guy I went by on the street randomly told me that the secret to doing this was basically taking what you do while macking and apply it, well... down _there_.

Apparently this guy knew his stuff. Well, that, or Annabeth was just really sensitive down there, as she let out moans and groans I didn't know she could make. Then, as her moans got louder and higher in pitch (I thanked the sound-proof walls and the distance between the rooms), she bucked suddenly and dropped down, exhausted. I walked over to my backpack. (Thank the gods I had the weird foresight to pack them) And pulled out a box of condoms. Once I applied one, I walked back over to Annabeth and eased myself in. She gasped out in pain, sitting back up and gripping the sheets in discomfort. I stopped and started to pull out when she shook her head and wrapped her toned legs around me and pulled me all the way into her.

She let out a loud groan and I started going in and out slowly and as her groans turned into moans, I started increasing my pace, a slapping sound accompanying my thrusts. Her climaxing moans coincided with a building up of sensation and as she bucked again, I exploded. Pulling out, throwing out the condom and slumping down beside her, handing her the negligee and tiredly pulling on my PJs again. We slipped under the covers and she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder and I resting my head on top of her golden curls.

I KO'd pretty soon, the events of that night playing over in my mind all over again, cherishing this moment and the fact that we were each other's first. It was perfect.

Our wake-up call wasn't quite so perfect. Dan used his skills to bypass the programming of the door (he made them, so it's not so much bypassing as it was the doors obeying him) and lightly asked for us to wake up.

Despite the fact that any other day and any other person, I wouldn't have noticed that, Annabeth and I both jolted up at his soft request. We were embarrassed at being caught together when he had assigned us individual quarters, but he didn't seem all that angry.

"Don't worry about it. I foresaw that happening anyways. You can stay with these rooming arrangements. Listen, the imposter who set Percy up has fled to my domain and is disguising himself. I can't sense who it was, so finding him when we're there might be a bit of a challenge. Anyways, we're about to pull out of lightspeed outside of the capital planet of my domain: Coruscant. I induced prolonged hibernation for you guys, so get these on, were going to land soon.

Once we were changed, we joined him in the cockpit and saw Nico and Grover wearing similar garbs, save Grover had been told to skip the pants part.

"Now, I gotta warn you guys, there are a multitude of alien species in my domain. Most of the races are able to speak a language called basic. I've altered your guys' hardwiring for Ancient Greek to include fluency and literacy in Basic."

Something beeped and Dan jumped back in the pilot seat, pressing a button, and a voice crackled in the cockpit.

"Unidentified ship, identify and standby for landing procedure."

Dan pressed a button.

"This is ship _Resurgeance_, and this is Jedi Knight Revan."

There was a pause.

"All right, proceed with landing procedure, _Resurgeance_. Standby for landing crafts to get you in a tractor hold."

"Thank you."

As Dan started to level the ship, two yellow ships pulled either side of our ship and a blue ray extended to the ship. There was a bucking and Dan turned towards us.

"There. They've got us in a tractor beam. We'll be on a landing platform in a few minutes."

I noticed he was wearing odd clothes, just like ours and he grabbed cloaks for all of us.

"I know you guys might not want to wear these, but they're custom garb for Jedi."

"What are Jedi?" Nico asked while adorning his black one.

"They're peace-keepers of the galaxy. They're gifted with something called the Force, which is kind of like telekinesis and just sensing stuff, but I'll introduce you as being Jedi with altered abilities in the Force."

We nodded and saw a metal platform approaching them in the viewport. Dan motioned for us and R7 to follow him and lead us to the landing ramp, which he extended when we felt the touchdown had happened.

He lead us out into the sunlight and we got our first glance of Coruscant. Imagine New York, only with skyscrapers infinitely larger, as well as flying vehicles conducting traffic much like cars did, only these vehicles criss-crossed at different levels. A large group headed toward us.

At the head of the group was a human with short spiky white hair, dressed elaborately and flanked by masked and armoured guards. In between the guard escort were several similarly dressed people, some were human and others had tentacles sprouting from their heads and were colours such as blue. Another had little horns poking out of different areas of their head. On either side of the leader, there were two figures, both dressed as we were, and I guessed they were Jedi.

One was a tall and dark skinned human. He was bald, frowning and had a lightsaber in his hand. The other figure was diminutive, about three feet tall. It was shrivelled and green, with wispy white hair. It used a wooden stick as a cane, and a miniature lightsaber hung from his belt.

The leader stepped up: "Welcome, Jedi Knight Revan. It has been a while since one by that name has come to Coruscant. I hope you take no insult that I invited Masters Mace Windu and Yoda, for one can never be too sure of people disguising themselves."

Dan bowed: "It is an honour, Chancellor Valorum, and I have no issue with Masters Yoda and Windu inquiring as to my identity. I agree that in times such as these, caution is advised."

Valorum nodded and the two Jedi stepped forward and motioned for Dan to sit down as they did. The two Jedi crossed their legs, laid their hands on their knees and closed their eyes. Dan did likewise.

"Hmmm, powerful, you are," said the green one, Yoda.

"Very," affirmed the other, Windu. "You come from very far away, a system not recognized by our space charts. Earth."

"Pure, your intentions are. Deceive us, you do not," Yoda chipped in.

"And you have been able to pierce the cloud the Sith have put over our foresight and see the future," Windu continued.

"A true Jedi, you are," Yoda finished.

They all stood up in unison. This was freaking me out.

"Masters, these are friends of mine. They are also Jedi... in a manner of speaking. Their ability in the Force is substituted for other... abilities. We can speak of this further at the Temple. This is Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico D'Angelo, and Grover Underwood. They are also here to offer their services as we intend to help purge the galaxy of the Sith."

They nodded and Dan motioned for them to join him on the _Resurgeance_.

Dan took off again and piloted it to a magnificent building. Annabeth, of course gasped in wonder at its architecture. Five spires, four on the corners and one immense central one, with colossal figures marked the site of the Jedi Temple.

Another authorization check and we landed in an internal hanger. Yoda and Windu led us through the Temple until we reached an elevator of some sorts and a rapid ascension and we were (I'm guessing) at the top of the middle spire.

There was a circle of chairs of different shapes and sizes. The two Jedi walked over to what must've been their seats, and faced us.

Dan launched into the explanation he was reserving for this occasion: "In our home planet, there is a council of gods that have control over different domains, for example, Percy's father, Poseidon, is in control of anything marine. Annabeth's mother, Athena, is the goddess of Wisdom, and anything educational and knowledgeable. Nico's father is Hades, Poseidon's brother and also the god of death and the Underworld. Grover belongs to the domain of the late god Pan, god of the Wild. I myself am what is called a butterfly god, in other words a god whose divine potential matures as they go from life to life, and mine has finally matured. My domain is God of the Force, as well as God of the Assassin's guild of our home planet.

"However, simply as I am the God of the domain, I will not allow that to give me any priority over any of you. I would probably be best used with my friends for protection of senatorial delegates or investigational duties."

They nodded as they sensed Dan's full honesty.

"I have foreseen a Sith going around in the guise of an honest and successful Senator and slowly gaining more and more power and eventually using that power to transform this Republic into a Galactic Empire and in doing so, having an apprentice he created out of the Force help all but eradicate our Order," Dan said somberly, his eyes closed. "But it would not be wise to seek out the Sith, as thorough investigation of the Senators would surely disturb him and drive him off. He uses the Dark Side well to disguise himself."

They nodded. Mace Windu put forth: "We had an encounter with a Sith not too long ago. A Zabrak who murdered one of our most respected Jedi: Qui-Gon Jinn. We have reason to believe that this was the apprentice of this treacherous Senator of which you speak, for he was defeated by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon's apprentice, who was promoted to Knight after his defeat of the Sith apprentice."

"A Jedi task force, you five shall be," Yoda chipped in.

"Thank you, Masters."

We were on the _Resurgeance_, heading toward a planet called Pantora. It had been several years since that day. We had gained a lot of reputation in the galaxy for being an extremely efficient task force. Dan had found a way to manipulate our god genes into Force-sensitivity and we blitzed through Jedi training effortlessly. We were all wearing parkas and cold-wear. The world of Pantora was a snowy planet all the time.

We were assigned to guard a young Senator by the name of Riyo Chuchi. She had been at the receiving end of several attempts on her life. Despite our efficiency in the field, we were reserved for missions such as this, as opposed to being deployed on the battlefield.

She received us with a squad of guards, much as Chancellor Valorum had those years ago.

"Welcome to Pantora Master Revan," she said cordially, then rushed forward and embraced Dan.

"A pleasure as always, Senator Chuchi. It's been awhile since our assignment at the Senatorial academy. You remember Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Nico?"

"Riyo!" Annabeth laughed as she too hugged the Senator.

"Of course I do, Revan. How could I not?" she laughed, greeting the others.

We dined with her that night, and we all wore our best robes.

"I remember that they banned the five of you from the academy after that incident! Well, until they found out the circumstances of why all that happened!" Riyo laughed, her tinkling laugh proving to be contagious as we were all laughing with her.

Once we were all done, we retired to our rooms. I got hungry at some point in the night and went on a scavenging trip for some food when I went by the immense living room, with the door ajar, I stopped when I heard Dan and Riyo's voices talking. Me being the curious fellow I am, I couldn't help but stoop by the door.

"I missed you so much all these years. I couldn't stop thinking about you," Riyo's voice came out.

"So did I. I've been waiting all this time, hoping for an assignment in this area so I could come see you. It's unfortunate about the Jedi code, or else we could actually act on our feelings more than meeting in secret. I might see if I could convince them that love isn't such a bad thing and that despite the code, Jedi still go and love behind the council's back."

"That'd be an awful big risk. They might expel you from the order. And they _need_ you in the order."

"They don't care if they 'need' that Jedi. The law is the law and no one is immune to the law. _No one_. But I have a feeling I can convince them that love is something that can be good for Jedi. I have foreseen that the outlawing of love is going to be the downfall of the Jedi order. Listen, Riyo, I have something I have to tell you. In my home planet there are divine beings, gods, that go unnoticed by the majority of the populace as they rule over the way of things. They are gifted with control over different domains. Some have control over death, some the weather and the sky, others over Wisdom, marine life, the list goes on. I'm one of a new breed of them whose divine potential matures from life to life and it was during this one that the process finished. My domain is over the Force and also an order of Assassins on my home planet. Being a god, I can claim my immortality whenever I want, but for now I've decided to remain mortal. Gods and goddesses are allowed to grant a mortal partner immortality in order to remain with them eternally. I was wondering if you wanted to return with me to my home planet and be immortal, once our duties to this galaxy are finished, that is."

Through the opening of the door, I saw him get down onto one knee hold out an ornate ring.

"Senator Riyo Chuchi, will you marry me?"

She covered her mouth in shock and nodded. Dan slipped the ring on her left ring finger and got up and kissed her.

We were standing in front of the council being de-briefed from our assignment.

"Masters?" Dan interjected hesitantly.

"Yes, Revan?" Mace Windu asked.

"I have discovered something. There is the law in the Jedi Code about love or attachment to a being, right? I have found that in all these years that despite this, Jedi cannot help but fall in love, sometimes with outsiders and sometimes with fellow Jedi. Even some of the greatest Jedi have fallen in love and are still present in our Order, but rather due to their hiding of it. I have foreseen the supposed downfall of our Order, which was sparked by a love that could not be revealed and that the Jedi who is to turn would do so, thinking that the only way to save their love from death is to learn of ways to preserve the dying from suffering that fate. Some may say that it is them immorally acting on their love that is the downfall, but I feel that love is something we cannot stifle even if we try our hardest. If our Order were to accept love for what it is, an honour instead of it being something that could destroy it, for if the future traitor were not afraid of revealing their marriage, they would not be afraid of asking for guidance as to their visions in more detail. I feel that so long as Jedi know the dangers that come from loving someone very much, that love is an acceptable thing."

"Hmmm, a valid point, you make. In love, are you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master Yoda. With Senator Riyo Chuchi. Ever since our assignment where we met her at the Senatorial academy, and I proposed to her during the assignment we just came back from. With your approval, master, I wish for us to get married and for you, Master Yoda, to conduct the ceremony," Dan said confidently.

Masters Yoda and Windu conference with each other. Master Windu straightened up in his seat and addressed Dan: "The Jedi Code has never been altered. Not since its writing." I feared for what was about to be said. "However, you are right about members of our order acting on their love despite the Code, and that permitting love would help us avoid many problems. We give you our blessing to marry Senator Chuchi."

Obi-Wan jumped in his seat: "Ummm, masters, is this decision applicable to all Jedi now?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi, why?"

"He needs to go to Mandalore," Dan grinned. Obi-Wan was taken aback by his insight. "Don't worry, we'll get the Duchess en route. We'd better tell Anakin too, that way he can have a more proper wedding. Master Yoda, does a triple ceremony sound good to you?"

I stepped forward: "How is a quadruple?" I turned to face Annabeth. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" and with that, I pulled out a ring like the one Dan had given Riyo. There must've been something with these rings, because Annabeth nodded yes.

The council chamber rang out in applause as we kissed. Dan gave me a quick thump on the back and motioned for us to get going, because we had to notify/pick Anakin up and get the other three women.

We found Anakin in the Archives and when we informed him of the abolishing of the no loving rule, he was ecstatic to hear that the council blessed a proper marriage of his to Senator Amidala. We then swung by her apartment after Anakin picked up one of the same rings that we had used to propose and Obi-Wan grabbed one as well. As we all filed into the living room, Anakin strode up to Padmé and gave her a long, deep kiss before dropping down on one knee and explaining the situation. She agreed, rather overwhelmed, to properly marry in this ceremony.

She followed us out to the _Resurgeance_ and we set a course for Mandalore to witness a similar sight as Obi-Wan successfully proposed to the Duchess. We then swung by and picked up Riyo and headed back to Coruscant.

The ceremony was held in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. All of the Jedi off of assignment were present to witness it. Chancellor Palpatine was even present.

The ceremony went without a hitch. After Dan and Riyo's vows and kiss, Dan swung around.

"I'd like to thank you all for witnessing what is probably the happiest moment of our lives. That being said, I also have some grave news," with that he swung to face the Chancellor.

"Chancellor Palpatine has done us the honour of gracing us with his presence on this day. There is, however, an uninvited guest among us. We have had our theories and inquests into the identity of the Master of the Sith Lords. I can confirm that they are present in this room. Now, what does this have to do with Chancellor Palpatine, you might say? It has everything to do with him, for he is Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith."

Everyone gasped as Dan ignited his lightsaber and held it to the Chancellor's throat.

"You lose, Sidious."

"This is preposterous! I am a fragile old man, not a Sith Lord!" he barked.

"How do you explain this, then?" Dan said, summoning the lightsaber from Palpatine's extensive sleeves. Upon igniting it, a crimson blade shot out.

"Wrong move, Jedi," Palpatine muttered, summoning the blade to him and fiercely swinging at Dan, who blocked.

The hall filled with the sound of blades being ignited.

"NO!" Dan roared. "This is my fight! I will not let him kill anymore!"

Their blades wove elaborately, twirling, switching hands, anything to put off the other one. Sidious launched a purple storm of lightning Dan's way, only for the latter to catch and extinguish it in his palm. He opened his hand and shot pure white bolts of light Sidious's way.

Yoda gasped: "Reached the full potential of the light side, Revan has."

"It has been millennia since a Jedi could conjure light side lightning," Windu said, reverently.

Sidious stumbled backwards under the unexpected barrage. Dan's still-outstretched hand then made a motion and the Sith's blade was forced back into the tube.

When Dan next spoke, his voice echoed and rumbled with all the power of the Force: "Sidious, you have manipulated the trust of life-forms from this galaxy to Earth. You forced my friends out of their planet under false accusations from their own _parents_. You are hereby stripped of your connection to the Force."

Sidious suddenly gasped and hunched over, the toll of his Force sensitivity being taken away left him nothing more than a powerless old man.

"And for your manipulation of the Senators and of the Clone Wars in order to further your power as Supreme Chancellor, you are under arrest and will spend a life sentence in the Coruscant prison," Dan said, striding forward and binding the old man in permacuffs.

After clone troopers escorted him out of the building, Dan turned to Padme.

"Senator Amidala. Your voice in the Senate has been a strong one. You were the voice of reason under Sidious's tyrannical rule, and the only one brave enough to stick up for what you believe in. That is why it has been arranged for you to assume the title of Senatorial Chancellor for two terms."

The hall erupted into cheers and applause.

Once Riyo's term as Senator finished, we decided it was time to return to Earth, in order to clear my name. Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Dan, Riyo, and I were boarding the _Resurgence _with a small goodbye party consisting of Masters Yoda and Windu; Obi-Wan, Satine, and their new-born son Qui-Gon; Chancellor Amidala, Anakin and young Luke and Leia, as well as some Senatorial delegates close to Riyo. They waved their goodbyes as we took off. Dan put us in a hibernation cycle for our return to Earth as soon as we got into our beds. I couldn't wait to see Manhattan again.

When we woke up, we were approaching the Olympus airspace.

"Here we are," Dan said. "Olympus, 2011."

"2011?" I exclaimed. "At least 20 years has gone by since we were here!"

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrow arching.

I looked in a handy mirror and saw that I had regained my appearance from all that time ago.

"Travelling through time and space can have the funny effect of turning back a couple of years," Dan explained, giving us a wink. "Unfortunately, a year _has_ gone by since we skedaddled, so that's to be expected."

Riyo came into the cockpit, and I gasped. She still had the same features, save that her skin had turned into a creamy beige colour and her hair a rich dark brown. Her eyes stayed the same, however.

"You ready?" he asked her.

She nodded and we walked down the ramp and into Olympus.

We passed by many of the inhabitants, drawing many stares due to our garb. We walked into the throne room, where the Olympian gods all sat in their seats.

"Lord Zeus, I come here to testify that Percy Jackson is innocent of the crimes with which he was charged. He and his friends accompanied me on a dangerous journey into my domain. A journey which lasted some 20 years there. The space travel back took us through time and space so as to restore our bodies to the ones they were at this point in time. We rooted out the imposter, a man who manipulated both sides of an extensive war from the leader position he had of the entire galaxy, which he also manipulated his way into as well. He was also the leader of the rival order of the domain's peacekeepers. Sort of like the Titans are to us."

Zeus nodded: "Perseus Jackson, we owe you our most sincere apologies for having accused you of treason. I admit that we are all a bunch of paranoid fools, me being the greatest of all."

I smiled my understanding: "Thank you, Lord Zeus, for the apology. I know it took a lot to confess to your error in judgement."

Zeus nodded again and motioned for us to be on our way.

We walked out of the throne room and Dan turned to us: "Looks like things are going to stay calm for a while, so we can hang out at Camp Half-Blood until a situation pops up that needs our attention."

Finally, at least for now, we would have some peace.

***Yeah, I know that I said that this story was it hiatus or potentially shut down, but I got a subscription to it recently, so I felt obliged to finish this monster of a chapter, because I owe it to you guys! :D And plus, I let this story marinate long enough, so this has some pretty fresh ideas now! I plan to do two more chapters: the next chapter is going to be Assassin's Creed geared and after that, more of an epilogue-ish chapter. Anyways, keep reading and keep it classy! :D***


End file.
